


Silent Suffering

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bastard OC, Broken, Crying, Family Hardships, Forgivness, Guilt, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt, M/M, Mature Subject, Misunderstanding, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Tears, Triggers, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape, i am horrible, supressed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: On his way home on a rainy night, Marahara comes across his best friend, Isogai Yuuma, doing...unholy things.Both hurt at the fact that he didn't come to him when he was in needing of help, and that fact his own emotions are messing with both his head and heart, he snaps and hurts his friend. But when Isogai doesn't come to school for week, he goes to apologize, but what happens when he goes to his best friend whom he hurt deeply?TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!! Rape!!!!!!! If you are uncomfortable with this subject matter, then this isn't for you.





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my second Assassination Classroom work, this one is going to be darker then the last one. Once again, this story will contain rape, but not in detail, if you are uncomfortable with this then this is not the fic for you. And for those who stick around, I hope you like it.

Isogai Yuumi, a third year student in Kunugigaoka Jr High in class 3-E, ranked second in his class and is the male class representative. He has spiked brown hair and pale golden eyes. He's a reliable, modest, and cheerful teen, even though his family is dirt poor he tends to try and make the best out of it, after all a sick mother and a dead father along with 2 younger siblings doesn't make trying to stay above easy. Especially when your school bans its students from having jobs.

But Yuuma would do anything for his family...anything. 

And this is where our story begins.

It was an overcast rainy night in the city, people on the streets hurried on their way to a shelter from the rain as street lamps and store shop windows were their only source of light. However one person decided to take his time in the drizzling rain; he had golden orange hair that shined with rain droplets, and golden orange eyes lost in thought.

But what About?

His best friend, Isogai Yuuma. They've been friends since they were kids and practically knew everything about each other but lately he's been getting these strange emotions towards the brunet and noticing parts of his friend that he never thought too much about before. The way his smile brightens a room, the way his eyes sparkle, how his hair frames his perfect face, not to mention how beau-

The teen stopped himself mid-thought. Was he ,Maehara Hiroto, the so called ladies man of class 3-E, about to admit to himself that his best friend was pretty? Well of course he's good looking and attractive, that's why he has so many admirers on the main campus, and they've been friends forever, so it wouldn't be too surprising if he admitted to himself that he too found him attractive. In a non-romantic kind of way. After all that's normal between friends...right?

There was noise. Stopping he turned his head towards the sound and saw a dark, poorly lit alleyway as it continued. It sounded like moaning, but if you listened closely you could hear quite sobbing. What was going on there?

The young ginger stayed put, listening. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing, but he had no real idea on what was happening in that ally. He than heard a yelp, followed by a breathy whimper, "P-please...stop..."

"Hey now, don't be like that. I gave you a major bonus and all I want is what I payed for."

"B-but yo-" The meek voice was cut off due to a sharp slap to the face which caused them to whimper in pain.

The sound of a body being shoved harshly onto the wall could be heard as another whimper escaped the second person. "Now you listen here you little bitch I could've just taken you by force and left you with nothing , so you might wanna be a little more grateful."

Maehara teeth grit, couldn't take it anymore. He had to intervene. "Hey let 'em go!"

The taller of the two people coated in shadow looked over at the ginger, a visible smirk could be seen on his features. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

Hiroto's eyes narrowed at the older man. "The police. I have a friend whose parents work for a nearby station and I can give a pretty accurate description to them and you'll be behind bars before the night's over."

A growl escaped the larger shadow's throat, but sighed in the end. "Alrighty then," He dropped the smaller shadow onto the ground which ended up with them yelping, "I was getting bored anyway."

Orange eyes glared at the man as he walked pass him and back onto the street. Once out of sight Hirito turned back towards the smaller shadow, "Are you alri-?"

His voice got caught in his throat as he saw who it was. Isogai. Isogai Yuuma in a very disheveled uniform, with his pants still in the process of being pulled up. Soaked hair clung to his face as the small hair antennas on his head drooped down. His eyes shined with unshed tears as they looked up at his long time friend.

"Y-Yuuma?!

"Hiroto..."

"Yuuma what happened?! What was all of that?!"

"I-I-I...W-w-well...."

The ginger's eyes strayed as he noticed an opened, small square wrapper and white stains on his clothes, the ground, and the wall. Maehara may not be the smartest person in class 3E but he could put two and two together.

"H-how could you?" He asked softly, sounding betrayed.

"I-I can expla-"

"NO! I don't wanna hear your excuses you-you slut!!"

Tears gathered in golden orange eyes, he then turn tailed and ran. He ignored the pain in his chest as his heart broke hearing the anguish cries of his friend for him to come back. But he didn't.

Something he'd soon regret.


	2. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, second chapter is now up for those who are actually interested in my writings. I'll update as often as I can, and I hope you guys stick around.

Maehara sighed with relief as he reached the top of the mountain. It was a lot less of a pain now due to how many times he's climbed it, but it still took a lot of effort to avoid all of the wild creatures in the woodland of the mountain.

The playboy of class 3E walked into the rickety old building and went to his homeroom. Yawning,  the ginger went to his seat and laid his head over, negative emotions swirling within himself, he didn't want to see him. He didn't want to see Yuuma, he was still pissed at what he saw the night before and it'd be awhile before he'd allow the brunet to explain himself. He kept his head laid over as he barely listened to what the students around him were saying, but something caused him to perk slightly.

"Hey, has anyone seen Isogai?"

Golden orange eyes peeked over his folded arms as he saw some students crowed around the class rep's seat as they tried to figure out where he was. They narrowed slightly as he frowned, he was about to go back to his previous position but was stopped when Nagisa came over and asked him something. "Maehara, do you know were Ikemen is?"

Said teen wanted to scoff at the nickname, 'He's no Ikemen, you'd all agree if you know what he's done.'

"No idea." He then turned towards one of the females next to him, "Hey, after class you wanna go out for dinner? I know a sweet shop that just opened up not too far from here." He said, trying to change the subject.

The blue haired boy raised a brow at the sudden urge to change in tone, but before he could say anything a certain red head beat him to it.

"Why're you trying to change the topic Maehara? Did you and your boyfriend get in a fight or somthin'?" Karma asked in a cocky tone.

"Wai- what? Ew, no! No homo!"

A couple of the surrounding students glanced at each other before focusing their attention back onto the playboy. None of them ever really thought of him as a homophobic, then again they were all only middle schoolers and they didn't know him as well as his long time friend, who currently wasn't there. But still...

A minute later their giant octopus looking teacher flew into room with his permanent smile etched onto his face, his black robes settling once the gusting winds calmed the rest of the class went to their seats before Koro-Sensei could officially start class.

"Good Morning students, I'm glad to see most of us here today. Unfortunately, Isogai called in. He's sick with a cold and won't be joining us today, but that won't stop us from stepping forward. I'll be giving him his missed school work and be assassinating him on any problems he may have. Now enough dallying lets begin."

So class began, and went on as normal but something felt off. Hirito felt his stomach twisting, tighter and tighter as the day went on, every time his best friend was mentioned or crossed his mind it got worse, he tried to push the feelings away,believing that it was anger directed at said male; however it wouldn't be the last time this would happen for the young ginger for the upcoming week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's short, but I promise to keep them coming. Stick around if you want, and if you want to give me your thoughts and how I can improve, until next time.


	3. Guilt

It's been over a week since Koro-Sensei announced that Isogai called in sick and the brunet still hasn't returned to 3-E, this caused some concern among the students of the End class. Isogai wasn't one to miss so much school even if he was sick, some thought that he'd be back within the next day or two, but he was still gone and none of them knew why he was missing, well maybe except Koro-Sensei but he didn't let anything on; just that he was sick.

Not even Hiroto knew what was going on with Yuuma, and they've lived on the same street since they were little. Which made it seem like that the playboy was avoiding the class rep to the class. Usually as soon as Maehara would get word that his best friend was sick he'd be right by his side doing anything he could to help his childhood friend feel better, and yet...anytime they ask him he tries to avoid the subject; he seems agitated and stressed, he avoids eye contact with the others, and he just seems different.

Students began to notice this within the halfway point of the Ikmen's absences, and realized that the two besties really have been in a fight and have yet to make up, but that still leaves some questions; Why has Isogai missed so much school? And why have they yet to make up?

It was mid-afternoon when class was dismissed, students packed their things and got up to leave, Hiroto included just at a more sluggish pace only to be stopped by the unkillable teacher himself. "Maehara, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Said ginger glanced at the yellow being and sighed as he sat back down and allowed the rest of the class to exit the room, leaving only him and the yellow octopus in the room. "Whatcha need Koro-Sensei?" He asked as he applied a fake smile to his paling face.

The once assassin gave a silent sigh as he grabbed a chair and sat it in front of Maehara's desk, all while taking a seat in said chair. "Maehara, are you feeling alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything great Sensei. Why you ask?"

Koro-Sensei observed the orange haired teen, Hiroto's skin has gotten 2 shades paler since the first day Isogai's missed school, his eyes have dulled along with some of the shine of his hair, which has remained disheveled since the third day, and the skin beneath his eyes have gotten darker, a sign of lack of sleep.

"You know I can tell when I'm being lied too and I know something happened between you and Isogai, but I can't help either of you two out if I'm being fed lies."

A slight scowled, made it's way onto the gingers face, "Why don't you ask him? I bet our perfect Ikmen would be glad to tell you."

"Because he wants to talk to you."

"And why's that? Besides, how'd you know anyway?"

"Because I've talked to him and..." He took a deep breath, this was difficult, "H-he was...taken advantage of."

The ginger's breath hitched for a moment only to remember what he found, he lowered his head and gave a small growl, "What makes you think it was without his consent." Only to shut his mouth and bite his lip, averting his eyes to the floor; ashamed of what he said.

"Because Maehara, I found him when it was happening."

The ginger's golden orange eyes darted towards the yellow teacher, "What?"

Giving a sad sigh, Koro-Sensei began to explain.

  _The smiling teacher was speeding around town the other night only to come across an ally with a questionable smell along with the sound of quite pleas and cries. Growls and moans could be heard from another person so when he investigated he found Isogai on the ground being straddled by an older man all while he raped him, mercilessly._

_Consumed by rage by the horrendous sight, he ripped the man away from the child and gathered the crying brunet in his tentacles; all while restraining the perpetrator in tight bounds. Calming down after he finished tying up the rapist, he looked down at his student, who clutched onto his black robes, sobbing his eyes out. In an attempt to comfort the Ikemen he raked one of his many tentacles through his now filthy brown hair, whispering to the boy that he was going to be okay, and that he was here. After a few moments of this the older man who caused the young boy so much distress tried to move in an attempt to escape, only to be caught by the octopus like teacher. Growling he spoke to the man, telling him if he came near any of his student ever again he'd not hesitate to kill him in the most painful ways as possible. Once that was said and done he used his Mach 20 speed to drop the man off at the police station with a highly detailed report of what just happened connected to the man's restraints. Where he was arrested shortly after._

_Koro-Sensei then took his student back to his home, where he stayed for several hours, cradling and rocking the child till he calmed down and fell asleep around the early morning hours. Which was when he cleaned the child, put him in some soft pajamas, and placed him in his bed where he could get some genuine rest. After whispering that he'd return during lunch he heard Isogai start to mutter in his sleep, and the most prominent words he used were 'Hiroto, I'm sorry.'_

"He's hurt Maehara, and I can only do so much."

Maehara's eyes were wide as thoughts raced through his head. Yuuma was raped! It had to have been after he ran off, that man must have came back! And here he was still fuming about what happened, and he didn't have any right to be angry. He should've been there for his friend, he needed him then and he...he yelled at him...he called him things and he...left him there...he let this happen...

"I-I..." he felt his stomach and throat tighten as he felt tears pool into his eyes. "I-I...left him... a-and I...Yuuma..." a sob escaped him as a tear fell down his cheek but he continue, "H-he was hurt...and I...and I...he needed help...and I d-didn't help him...I ca-used him...so much...I d-did this," another sob, another tear. "I-I didn't mean to...I was just...just..." he broke down. Tears fell down his face like a waterfall as he began to sob uncontrollably, clutching this sleeves in any attempt to hold onto something. "I-I'm sorry..."

Koro-Sensei placed a tentacle on top of his head in a show of comfort, "Then maybe it's time for you to go see him."

The crying teen looked up at his teacher, his face red, cheeks tear stained, nose running, and eyes bloodshot. "B-but what if..." he felt the teacher's limbs shift on top of his head.

"It's never too late to make things right."

Sniffling, the ginger nodded and rubbed his eyes with his sleeves. Standing he gave a small smile to his teacher, "Thank you Koro-Sensei."

"Anytime."

Maehara then left. Once out of the building he bolted. Down the hill, pass the main campus, and into town, where he sprinted all the way to his street, and to his best friend's home. Running up the stairs to the Isogai apartment he slammed his hands on the door. "Yuuma! Yuuma! "

Not getting a response, he scrambled to get the spare key Isogai gave him some years ago that remained around his neck. Frantically he got the key and jammed it into the locked door, forcing it open he ran inside the small apartment.

"Yuuma? Yuuma?!"

He looked in the small kitchen, living room, bathroom, and one of the bedrooms till he came across the bedroom at the end of the hall. Yuuma's room. Surging forward, the ginger opened the door, and there laying on a small twin sized bed, was a small pale boy curled up in a ball covered in a large blanket.

"Yuuma..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey chapter 3 up and done, how was it? Tell me what you guys think, and how you think I can improve. New update coming soon.


	4. I'm Sorry

His knees felt like jelly as he forced himself to take a step towards his friend. "Yuuma..."

He was barely able to make his way to the bed when his legs gave out, only to catch himself on the piece of furniture. He rested on his knees on the wooden floor, his eyes staring into now dull golden orbs. Hiroto's eyes watered at the sight of his friend; his hair was matted and oily, his skin ghostly pale, and his breathing shallow, yet labored. "Yuuma...I-" Hirito clutched the pale white sheets of the bed as he took in a deep breath but his voice shook as he spoke,"I-i know y-you...can't forgive me f-for...what I did, but I...I truly am sorry...I'm sorry for not being there for you, I-I'm sorry I called you...that when you need help...I-I hate myself for hurting you, and I-I know I can't make up for what you've been through but-"

He felt a hand clasp over top of his, looking up with glassy golden orange eyes, he saw Isogai looking straight at him with his now less then dull eyes. "Hiroto, it's okay..."

The unshed tears began to spill, he took more shaky breaths as the tears slid down and dripped off his chin, causing wet puddles to form on the sheets. "Yuuma..." A sob escaped him as he put his face in the mattress, holding onto the Ikmen's hand.

Things stayed like this for only a couple minutes when Hiroto lifted his head up, "W-why am I-I the one crying...I-I don't deserve it..." He used his free hand to also grasp the brunet's hand, "Your the one t-that needs someone...not me. Y-you shouldn't have to be strong...not for me. I-I need to be strong for you."

Their eyes connected, orange meeting gold. "Hiro' I..."

He was cut off when his friend surprised him with a hug, and held him in a tight embrace. His breathing hitched, but calmed when he reminded himself that this was his best friend, not a lust crazed pervert. Relaxing into his friend's hold, his arms wrapped themselves around his friend's midsection to return the gesture, they stayed like this for sometime, no one said anything nor did either try and attempt to pull away. However, this silence couldn't be kept forever, as many things weighed on the ginger's mind.

"Yuuma?"

"Hmm?"

Hiroto took a deep breath and began,"You...You don't have to answer now, or never tell me but...Why didn't you tell me?"

He felt his friend's grip on his shirt tighten, "You don't have to tell me, now or ever, I'd just-"

"No...no I- have to..."

"If your not ready..."

"I have to- Need to-...I don't wanna go on like this!"

"Yuuma..."

"We needed the money."

"What?"

"My mother...her condition got worse and she's been hospitalized. There's a treatment, but it cost so much..." Isogai's voice began to waver as tears pricked the corners of his eyes, "I needed the money fast...I couldn't get a job again because it wasn't enough and I didn't have much time so I-I" His held back tears began to leak down his face as he gave a shuttering breath.

"Hey, it's okay." Hiroto's hand reached up to rest on the back of his friend's head, his fingers entangling themselves in his greasy locks, "You don't have to keep going...I get it. My family and I will help you with the money, you don't have to go through this anymore."

"No, Hiroto...I can't...I don't want to be a burden to your family..."

The ginger pulled away, hands gripping the brunet's shoulders and his orange piercing gold, "I don't care Yuuma, you're not a burden! Never think of yourself as such, you're the most selfless, kind, and amazing person I know! I will help you, no matter what, I will never leave your side! Not now or ever again. I care about you Yuuma, I love you!"

Watery golden eyes glistened, "H-Hiroto...I"

His arms wrapped back around the ginger and held him tightly. Not wanting to let go. Hiroto re-wrapped his arms around the smaller youth, holding him close.

Yuuma's buried his face into Hiroto's neck as he clung onto the ginger teen even more, the feeling of being rocked surrounded him as a drowsy feeling engulfed him to sleep.

Hiroto held his childhood friend close, his fingers stroking oily hair. The sounds of soft breathing filled the room, and the setting sun shown through the small window. "I'm here Yuuma, you don't have to suffer anymore."

Pale pink lips connected to the smaller teens head, "I love you, and I don't want you to forget..." Orange eyes drifted closed, he laid on the bed, bring Isogai with him, as he too fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, what do you guys think?   
> I tried to fluff up this chapter after all the horrible things that's happened to these boys, it can only go up for them from here. Tell me what ou guys think and how you think I can improve, I hope you all have a good day, until next time.


	5. Road to Recovery

"Are you sure you wanna do this? We can wait another day or two."

"No, I-it's fine, I have to do this."

"You just went back to school today, I don't want you to be over whelmed by so much and..."

He was cut off by a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be fine Hiroto, you'll be with me and that's all I could ask for."

A sighed escaped the ginger, he turned fully towards the slightly smaller teen and raised his hand to his cheek, "I just don't want anything to happen to you, I know you need this, but I can't help but be worried about you Yuuma."

"I know your worried, " Yuuma reached up and entangled his fingers into Hirito's. "But this will help, not just me, but both of us."

After a moment of silence the ginger sighed, "Alright, lets do this."

The two teens walked into the building in front of them, hand in hand. Passing the plaque that read, 'Dr. Shikawa Psychiatric facility'

After signing in, the two sat in the semi-empty waiting room, hands still interlocked as they waited in silence for Yuuma's name to be called.

Then the time came, "Mr. Isogai, we're ready for you."

The two sighed, "Lets do this."

**2 Hours Later**

The 2 middle school males walked into a park and sat at the nearest bench, hands interlocked. Only for one the hand to be released and wrapped around the other's shoulders,"You did great Yuuma."

"I couldn't have gone without you Hiro'," Isogai leaned his head in, "Thank you."

Orange eyes blinked, "I don't deserve your thanks Yuuma, I hurt you and..."

"Stop blaming yourself, what's done is done. And I'm just thankful for you being there. And I'm getting help, with you by my side, I'll be fine"

"But..." he sighed, knowing he couldn't win against him. ,"And I'll be with you, no matter what."

Isogai leaned his head down onto the other male's shoulder, "I love you, Hirito..."

"I love you too, Yuuma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter, but it was mostly a jumping off point for the next and final chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed and will stick around for the final chapter, comments and Kudos are appreciated to help me improve and expand. Hope to see you in the final chapter.


	6. Epiloge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! Enjoy.

A loud chirping noise rang in the ears of a young brunet, only for him to scrunch up his face in slight discomfort. Giving a small grunt his small hand blindly felt around for the offending cause of sound, once finding it he slammed his hand on top of it, silencing it. Sighing, his arm fell and dangled over the side of the bed, his eyes refusing to open. He then felt warm arms wrap themselves around his chest and pulled him closer to another warm body. He felt something bury itself in his hair, with a small smile he reached his free arm over himself to feel the hair of a certain ginger in his life. "Hiroto..."

"Morning beautiful...Sleep well?"

"Mmmm-Hmmm..."

"That's good..."

They laid there in silence for what felt like hours, but was only about ten minutes. It was then that the brunet decided to say something, "We have to get up you know. A lot to do today."

"...Yeah..."

Both forcing themselves away from the warmth of the covers and each other, the couple got ready for what the day held.

"Let's go."

**Several Hours Later**

The duo finally made it up the mountain during the heat of the day, while both were slightly sweaty and out of breath, they were greeted by old friends from their Jr High class with smiles and pats on the back. That day was spent cleaning up the old rundown school building; dusting tables, washing windows, weeding the courtyard, etc. The group of once young teens spent the rest of their day on that old mountain, reminiscing of the old days, sadly one by one, old classmates had to depart. Eventually leaving the couple alone on the old porch while watching the dipping sun.

The two remained quite as Yuuma laid his head on Hiroto's shoulder, and their fingers intertwined, a sigh of content escaping his lips. "You know it's funny."

Hiroto glanced over at the other, "What is?"

He gave a chuckle, "All of it."

"What do you mean?"

"How far we've all come since we were apart of the assassination classroom. How different and the same we all are, and how it's all thanks to Koro-Sensei."

The ginger smiled at the memory of their octopus like teacher, it was true. None of them would be where they are now if it wasn't for him. The students of E-class wouldn't be where they're at today without him, they had so much to thank for all he did. It still hurt however that he let them finish them even though they wished it wasn't so. But they learned so much from him, and they all took those lessons to heart, even to this day. "You know without Koro-sensei, I don't think any of this would have happened, but I'm glad it did."

"So am I."

"Hey Yumma?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

The brunet gave a soft smile as he turned and leaned closer into the ginger, "I love you too."

The ginger turned his head to look at the love of his life, a smile graced his face as he leaned in, two sets of lips met into a loving passionate kiss. They loved each other, that was obvious, and nothing could ever make believe otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end, I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
